


【苏中】适我愿兮

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 王耀第一次在彼得格勒见到伊利亚的时候，从漫天飞雪中看到了阳光。1920-1921。





	【苏中】适我愿兮

**Author's Note:**

> 本文大量引用了瞿秋白《饿乡纪程》的情节与相关描写。瞿秋白在1920年冬深入内战中的苏俄，真实描绘了十月革命胜利之后的场景，在此致以最高的敬意。

很多年后，尽管那段经历已经被时光与爱情覆上了神圣庄严的宿命感，王耀依然坚持他第一次前往苏俄是一次纯粹的意外。如果有人在王耀说完这话之后还乐意听听这段往事，那么王耀会起身倒一杯——白开水，然后用那句不知说了多少遍的话开篇：“那会啊，世道可乱。”

 

1.起

王耀第一次见《晨报》孙主编[1]的时候，本意只想了解一下他们倡导的“新生活”。可这位主编可一见到王耀，也没顾忌王耀的身份，大刺刺地直接开了腔：“自从这宣统帝退位，城里就没消停过。先是袁世凯瞎折腾，他死了罢大家也高兴，可后来反而更乱了，您数数，冯国璋、段祺瑞、黎元洪、张勋、曹锟、吴佩孚……这些老家伙，把京城、把国家搞的乱糟糟的。”  
王耀点点头，想了想又摇摇头，说“你知道的，我对此一向不怎么插得上手”。王耀顿了顿，见孙主编没有接腔的意思，只得继续找话题“你编的报纸，现下复刊后也做的不错了吧，恭喜。[2]”  
孙主编笑了笑，然后摇了摇头道：“现下不比以前，也就是聊聊什么新文学、新修养，无用的很，无用的很。”想了想，有些小心翼翼地问道：“既然您看这些报纸……之前发表的那篇《一件小事》[3]，您也看了么？”  
王耀说：“你知道的，去年春天[4]之后，我开始每天也看些新报纸、新杂志，一方面了解了解你说的新文学、新修养、一方面也是了解了解现在年轻人的新思想。”  
孙主编说：“您是该多看看这些，别老和那些老家伙在一起聊什么《新学伪经考》、《春秋公羊传》[5]。从来新文明的诞生，都需要有新文艺为先声[6]，您多读读这些，对国家终究是有些益处的。”  
王耀说：“康南海的书已经很久没人看了，现下他们都不看书了……何况，我也是个老家伙了。”  
孙主编摇头晃脑地说：“一日有一日之黎明，一稘有一稘之黎明，个人有个人之青春，国家有国家之青春。我所称老辈者，非由年龄而言，乃由精神而言，有任自老人而青年，有人自青年而老人。[6]”孙主编说的兴起，站起来倒了杯水，看到了茶壶旁放着的电报，忽然扬起了眉毛说：“比如北方的俄国吧，守常就说现下正在发生很大的变化，正在诞生世界人类的新精神[7]。我们报社刚好要派个人去采访[8]，您想跟着去看看吗？”  
许是被孙主编这句话触动了，又或许是想看看所谓的新思想新精神，王耀一时冲动，答应了。他点头之后没几刻钟，那位特约通讯员就攥着一个麻布包冲进了主编室，匆匆和孙主编打了个了招呼，然后欢笑着对王耀作了个揖，说：“那么，我们现在去买票？”  
于是王耀在还没来得及后悔的时候，就被一个比他还瘦弱几分的青年半拉上了北行的火车，在他和俄国建交三百余年之后[9]，在一九二零年十月十六日，第一次准备前往北方的邻国。

 

2.承

瞿秋白替王耀选定了出行的路线——实际上王耀也不懂满洲里线与恰克图线有什么不同：先去天津，然后出山海关经奉天到长春，换车后由中东铁路去哈尔滨，再从哈尔滨经由满洲里前往赤塔，然后过西伯利亚平原，经由伊尔库次克后下乌拉尔山西麓，到达彼得格勒[10]。  
出发的时候天气很好，清风朗日，秋高气爽。瞿秋白看起来心情也不错，一边在狭窄的车厢过道桌上写信一边和王耀聊着天，说刚刚来车站送他的几个人是他的叔叔瞿菊农，以及同学郑振铎、耿济之、张昭德，去年春天他们一起参加了那场学生运动；说他和耿济之、许地山之前主编了《新社会》，可惜那些“旧派的垂死的死神”在当时和惊弓之鸟似的，见到“社会”之类的字眼就吓得魂不守舍，急忙遣人封了杂志社；又说中国社会思想已是要发生大变动的时候，可青年们还只知道社会中了无名毒症，却又不知道怎么样医治，因此都栖栖皇皇寝食不安。说着，瞿秋白抬头望向王耀，问道：“我想您对这些，终究会有些也该有些想法罢，那么您说，这究竟为什么？”  
王耀没有回答，他转头看向车窗外，假装对外面的景色颇有兴致。窗外是一片秋原，微黄草木已经着了霜，田地里禾麦疏疏朗朗，显得十分枯瘠。快冬天了。

十九日清晨过了山海关，从火车上可以远远望见一角海岸， 白沙青浪映着朝日，好似拥出一片亚洲大陆的朝气——然而终究是好似而已，待到傍晚到了奉天，两人下车买点面食的时候，王耀注视着嘈杂的车站问道：“这里还是中国的地界吧，怎么一个中国职员都不见？”这也问倒了瞿秋白，幸而和他们同车来的中国人颂华懂日语，和几个日本人叨咕了几句后回答了王耀的疑惑：日本铁道车站上[11]，中国人，哪怕是苦力，劳作也是被限制的。这个回答让王耀的心情愈发恶劣了起来，而瞿秋白则冷哼了一声，不再说话，拉着王耀回了车倒头就睡。  
二十日一早到长春车站，室外寒林萧瑟，晓霜犹凝，天色阴沉沉的似乎要下雪，一派严冬景像。两人在候车室呆了会，还得回到车站换车上哈尔滨——这是由南满铁路换到了中东铁路。当时中东铁路的归属尚自争论不决：俄国已经声明完全归还中国，可是日本人想趁机取得中东路。从长春到哈尔滨沿路触目惊心，都是日本人侵略政策的痕迹。出哈尔滨车站的时候，瞿秋白指着日本警察（哈尔滨竟然也出现了日本警察！）说：“日本连年经略，其志不小， 竭力想吞并满蒙与西伯利亚，这还不知道什么时候才能解决呵。”  
到了哈尔滨才知道赤塔现在正在打仗，谢美诺夫的兵横在满洲里和赤塔之间，要说也没人有什么准确的消息，但是火车确然是不走了的。于是两人在哈尔滨耽了下来。瞿秋白倒是挺忙的，每天去找他俄文馆的同学、找他的俄国朋友、收集俄文书报，还有兴致给玻璃窗上面结着冰霜的旅馆房间取个“水晶宫”的美号。王耀就比较无所事事了，每天在旅馆里翻看瞿秋白行李里的几本小册子，《托尔斯泰短篇小说集》、《仆御室》、《妇女》、《付过工钱以后》等[12]——本来王耀想找点新书新杂志，可是东北识字的人本就少，书铺也就凋敝得很，连本完整的《庄子》都未必找得出来，只得作罢。  
十一月七日是彼得格勒革命的纪念日——后来这个日子被正式定名为十月革命节，瞿秋白的俄国友人请两人去参加庆祝活动。会场是哈尔滨工党联合会预备开劳工大学的新房子， 那天人满为患，进不了门，瞿秋白于是带着王耀去找了会长商量，两人坐到了演说坛上。看坛下挤满了人，宣布开会时大家乱哄哄地高呼“万岁”“乌拉”，然后哄然起立大声合唱起《国际歌》。唱到兴起的时候，几个青年挤进来，把手里的小册子抛向空中，大声吼起了来自莫斯科的新消息，于是气氛更振奋了，大家一边欢呼一边继续唱歌（或者更准确地说，嘶吼），整个会场洋溢着激昂的音符。  
王耀看着下方耸动的人群，扭头大声在瞿秋白耳边说：“这是我第一次听到这首歌……虽然我不懂俄语，但听起来歌声里仿佛是在歌颂英勇不屈的战士向着苦难宣战，向着光明前进。我有点想学这首歌了。”  
瞿秋白笑着说：“您想学再好没有……您也一定非要学俄语，晚上回去我就把这歌翻译出一个中文版，除了您也一定还有人，还有很多人想学这首歌。[13]”然后他转过头，继续看着涌动的人群，跟着哼起了“英特纳雄纳尔”的调子。  
十二月初，王耀已经能把《国际歌》唱出个大概时，谢美诺夫兵败。两人在十二月七日启程离开哈尔滨，继续前往赤都彼得格勒。

 

3.转

出了满洲里便是俄国了。路上并不顺利，内战依然在继续，时不时传来前方打起来了火车暂停前行的讯息。一个多月后，两人到达了彼得格勒。许是之前在赤塔（远东共和国的首都）的领事馆换护照与发电报泄了消息，快出车站的时候王耀发现有人——外交人民委员会东方司司长亚松，以及另一个国家化身在等着他们。当天下着鹅毛大雪，等他们的人披着大红斗篷撑着伞，在大雪天倒是给了眼睛一丝暖意。  
几个人里反倒是王耀先开了口：“你是新生的苏维埃俄国？”因为是临时起意的远行，此行他并没有带翻译，此职只能由瞿秋白代劳了。  
苏维埃俄国点了点头，指了指自己的脸，温和地自我介绍道：“伊利亚·伊里奇·布拉金斯基。”为了让王耀听清楚，他刻意把音节拉的很长。他说完后，亚松又把伊利亚的话重复了一遍，然后用中文补充道：“苏维埃，新的俄国”。说着他们走进车站，收了伞后抖了抖身上、头发上的雪，那些雪珠子扑棱棱的滚下来，带出一阵凛冽的寒气。  
王耀说：“我们不是正式出访。我只是……想来看看。”他端详着伊利亚的脸，说“你……长得很像沙俄。不过你们的眼睛不一样，而且你带着眼镜。”  
伊利亚推了推眼镜框说：“很多人都那么说……你知道的，总有很多无聊的人喜欢拿我们作比较。后来列夫[14]配眼镜的时候给我也配了一副平光镜，说我戴上后区别会大一些。”  
王耀说：“你怎么来了，我们路上过来一直听说内战的消息，白军还没有完全被消灭吧。现在你应该和红军指挥部、和你的委员们在一起。”  
伊利亚说：“一个多月前赤塔那边就传来过消息说中国正在过来。确实，路上不太平，匪军一直在顽抗，我可担心你们出事。一周前伊尔库次克传来消息说你们平安过了西伯利亚到了那里，当时我就高兴地多喝了两杯伏特加。”说着他摆出了一个喝酒的动作，在场几个人都笑了起来。  
王耀笑着说：“我们为了换护照在赤塔呆了十几天。那里刚刚才稳定，食物什么的都很缺，不过书倒是比哈尔滨多好多。赤塔党委的人送了我好多书。多亏了他们，不然我可是算一无所知的就跑来见你了。”  
伊利亚用真诚而热切的语调说：“你愿意来就很好了。西边协约国封锁以来，外面一直谣言四布，你和中国人民也未必能知道我们的情况，即使知道点也或许有很多误会。你的到来真是这个月我知道的最好的事情了。”说着他张开双臂想要拥抱王耀，正要行动，被知道东方人性格含蓄，担心这被视作冒犯的亚松拉住了袖子。  
王耀见状也露出了真诚的笑容，主动上前拥抱了一下伊利亚，说：“我来的路上正好过了俄历新年，虽然一直在火车上，没有看到俄国的年俗。新年快乐。谢谢你愿意把中东路和租界还给我们[15]。”  
伊利亚回抱了一下王耀，说：“新年快乐。不过今年在打仗，谁都没心思好好庆祝。明年你再来的话我带你去看点燃大罗斯特拉灯塔柱，看严冬老人和雪姑娘的表演。”又从大衣兜里翻出几张纸券递过去，不好意思地说：“不过今年还在战时，经济状况比较窘迫，只能委屈你和我们一样吃食堂了。你们被安排在外交委员会食堂，记得带餐券过去，不然可是一块黑列巴都拿不到的。”大概是实在有些难为情，伊利亚挺了挺胸，做出一个悲壮的表情道：“我都三年没在食堂见过酒精了，大家都很辛苦的。”  
王耀被伊利亚的刻意表演逗乐了，他接着话茬说：“红军的话，我倒是听说过一些。之前在满洲里我见到一个中国人，叫刘绍周，他告诉我红军里有一些中国人。”  
伊利亚说：“是的。一些华工为了反抗沙俄的压迫也加入了我们……中国人勇敢而坚强，他们曾夺取彼尔姆城、血战阿拉塔伊、在都拉河和上都拉一带多次击溃敌军。中国团是我们战线上最好最受欢迎的红军部队。[16]伊里奇说，中国团是苏维埃军队中的一只红鹰，一只直冲云天的红鹰。他们的团长叫任辅臣[17]……”他顿了顿，露出了悲伤的神色，“但是任辅臣同志和他的战友们在和高尔察克匪帮的战斗中，在维亚牺牲了。我们为红鹰团在莫罗佐夫斯克立了一个纪念碑……如果你想看看其他中国红军战士，离这里不远，李富清在斯莫尔尼宫担任卫队指挥长，你想去见见他吗？”  
王耀被伊利亚的悲伤感染，语气也低沉了起来，但是说出来的话却很尖锐：“其实我在满洲里就想问刘绍周了，为什么中国人会为了苏俄而战斗——我是说，如果他们是在俄国的土地上……”  
伊利亚打断了他：“这个问题刘绍周没有回答你吗？我记得他是共产国际第一次代表大会的中国代表。他完全能够回答你的问题。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“他从满洲里回国，走的很急，我们只是在路上打了个照面。而且，我更想听你来回答。”  
伊利亚闭上眼睛，思考了几秒钟，睁眼严肃地说：“他们不是为了俄国人而战斗，也不是为了中国人而战斗。他们为了人民而战斗，为了解放世界的民族和人民而战斗。”  
王耀说：“你的意思是，红军也为解放中国而战斗，是吗？”  
伊利亚笑了：“是的，所以，你是我们的战友吗？你愿意和我在一起吗？”

 

4.合

王耀没有回答，他习惯性地歪着脑袋打量起了伊利亚，似乎在评判这是一句严肃的外交声明还是一句普通的玩笑话。  
伊利亚说：“如果你还是不那么确定……伊里奇将要在斯莫尔尼宫举办一次演讲，你想去听听看吗？”  
王耀点了点头。伊利亚上前拉住他的手正欲一起走，忽然觉得王耀的手即使在彼得格勒也过于冰了。于是伊利亚解开了自己的围巾，笑着说：“愿意加入我的围巾共享委员会吗？”然后在王耀说话之前，把半截围巾环在了他的脖子上。  
王耀半张脸都埋进了围巾里，深深吸了一口气，感觉到雪松、冻土和伏特加的气味充斥着鼻腔，说出的声音都变了点儿调：“我愿意。”  
伊利亚听到这句话，甩开还没缠完的半截围巾，抱起王耀在半空中转了一圈，欢然道：“那我们直接过去吧，反正也不远。”

斯莫尔尼宫确实离车站不远，两人撑着伞踏着雪走了半个小时，远远地就望见了斯莫尔尼宫顶部巴洛克风格的十字架。  
两人快进们的时候，伊利亚忽然指着王耀身后说：“看，阳光！”  
王耀转过身，看到黑魆魆的天空果然透出了一线细微的光明。那灿烂的、鲜艳的、连接着乌沉沉的天与地的一线光明在王耀和伊利亚的注视下迸发出了顽强的生命力，越来越明亮，仿佛有着照遍大千世界的理想。

 

* 标题取自诗经里的“野有蔓草，零露漙兮。有美一人，清扬婉兮。邂逅相遇，适我愿兮。”，是一见倾心之意。自然，令人一见倾心的不是苏维埃本人，而是他所描绘的光辉灿烂的理想。

注：  
[1] 《晨报》为民国报纸，初名为《晨钟报》，1916年8月15日创刊，李大钊为第一任总编，并写代发刊词《<晨钟>之使命》。本文设定时间为1920年冬至1921年春，无法查得当时《晨报》主编名，文中孙主编为当时《晨报副刊》主编孙伏园。  
[2] 1918年9月，《晨报》因刊载段祺瑞政府向日本借款（即西原借款）消息被封闭。  
[3] 作者鲁迅，1919年底发表于《晨报副刊》。  
[4] 指1919年的五四运动。  
[5] 康有为著作。  
[6] 引自李大钊《<晨钟>之使命》。  
[7] 引自李大钊《庶民的胜利》。  
[8] 瞿秋白曾是《晨报》驻莫斯科通讯员，并于1920年年底-1921年年底写下游记《饿乡纪程》。此行历史上北京《晨报》与上海《时事新报》派出了三人：李宗武、俞颂华、瞿秋白。  
[9] 1618年明万历年间，俄国伊万·佩特林使团第一次来到中国，视为中俄国家级交往之始。  
[10] 历史上瞿秋白前往的是莫斯科，本文处理为彼得格勒，即日后列宁格勒。  
[11] 指南满铁路，原为沙俄所筑中东铁路南段，日俄战争后被日本所占。  
[12] 均为瞿秋白早年翻译作品。瞿秋白当时还曾准备翻译《战争与和平》，因赴俄没有实现，改为耿匡翻译。  
[13] 在哈尔滨瞿秋白第一次听到了《国际歌》，并于1920年译成中文版，由此成为了中国完整译配《国际歌》词曲的第一人。其中“因特纳雄纳尔（International）”为音译，沿用至今。  
[14] 指托洛茨基，红军之父。  
[15] 指加拉罕宣言。  
[16] 1918年9月1日《乌拉尔工人报》  
[17] 任辅臣,中国第一位布尔什维克,参加十月革命的战士，杰出的华工领袖，苏俄红军“中国红鹰团”团长。任辅臣、李富清、刘绍周等人的具体事迹见《旅俄华工和十月革命》、《高加索的烽火》。


End file.
